0001: A New World, A New Day
by James Tosches
Summary: After the events of 2012, life is bound to come back to normal. This is a story about the daily life and struggles of people on board all of the 3 known Arks.
1. Chapter 1

0001: A New World, A New Day

Captain Micheal's paced the command deck of Ark 03, waiting for the next status report. He was nervous. Though the waters had receded, there was no telling how steep the mountains were, for the Drakensburg Mountains were now the roof of the world. "Excuse me sir, a voice interrupted , it appears we have visual on the coast of southern Africa." Captain Micheal's looked up. It was no other than Professor Frederick West, the chief scientist aboard the Ark. "I am glad to see you, professor. Any idea how long till we arrive on solid ground?" he asked. "Well sir, I would make a rough guess of about 30-40 minutes." West replied. "Very good, we still have a surplus of supply, so feed everyone well today." Micheal's responded. "Very well, Captain." West said as he walked out of the command deck. Micheal's looked out of the cracked view port. "Can someone please fix this? I have been staring out of this window for over 3 weeks since we hit Mt. Everest!" he yelled. "I shall have a crew up here shortly" a nearby crew member said. Captain Micheal's knew he was in charge, he just tried not to act gung-ho about it. "I need something to eat. Guys, ill be back soon. I'm going down to the mess hall and get some food." he said. The crew nodded and he briskly left the deck. As Micheal's walked to the mess hall, which was on deck 34b, he was stared at in the hallway. The people, which was a varied bunch of them, nodded at him. On the nearby floor near the entrance to a bathroom, he saw a few Tibetan monks praying on the floor. After about ten minutes of walking, he came upon the doorway to the mess hall. "Any specials, sir?" he asked a waiter sweeping the floor. "Actually sir, you just missed dinner, would you like me to get you some leftovers? The young waiter replied. Micheal's shook his head. "If you could, could I get like a bag of chips or something?" he asked. "Well Im sorry sir, it seems before two Russian kids bought all of them off us. I'm sorry but if you would like, I can get you a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Would you like that? He asked. Micheal's seemed to give up. "Sure, kid, I'll have a PB&J."

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

Chapter Two: Arrival

Captain Micheal's walked over to the com link radio and picked it up in his hands. He pressed the transmit button, which meant it would be heard on all three arks, and spoke clearly, "In a matter of minutes, we will be arriving at Africa. As you have heard, the Drakensburg Mountains are now the roof of the Earth. We hope that in between these mountains, we can plant our seeds in fertile soil, thus making us be able to survive. We have tons of seeds and we all shall work together equally and quickly. The waters have receded, but the struggles ahead have not. Everyone please get to the hydraulic gate and prepare to exit onto your new home. Over and Out." Micheal's put down the comlink. "Get the 5 emergency boats ready. The waters ahead are too shallow to lets our arks go by." he ordered the MOBA, or the Manager of Boat Affairs. "Yes, Captain." he replied as he wandered off. Captain Micheal's briskly walked to the hydraulic gateway. "Everyone, can I have your attention please!" he yelled. "If any elderly or sick people are here, you may stay on board. Other than those few, if you can pick up a shovel and plant seeds, you can come on down and work." he finished. A roar filled the crowd. It seemed that even though the circumstances were grim, everyone seemed full of hope. I mean, they had escaped the end of the world, right? Captain Micheal's arrived at the boat deck and stepped into one of the PT Emergency Boats and sat on a chair. "Mind if I drive?" he asked the already seated captain. "Not at all, Captain" he replied. As soon as Captain Micheal's sat in the pilots chair, he already began checking all the main systems, for he was a rather overcautious man. "Copilot, read me off the Pre-Voyage checklist!" he ordered. "Okay,sir, Main Engine:CHECK,Sensors:CHECK,RUDDERS:CHECK,POWER:CHECK. All systems are go, captain. Proceed with voyage." the copilot finished. "Okay how many people are on board? He asked. "All 180, sir. You may go now." Without further talk, Micheal's pressed the release button on the nav screen and the pulley device lowered the ship down. "As you all can see, these PT boats can hold 180 passengers with 4 tons of cargo. They are as unique as the Arks that saved your lives." he said. The boats motor turned on and the 50 foot ship moved along on the haul to South Africa, which was visible in the distance. A small child stood up on deck and said "Look how tall those mountains are! Those are gorgeous!" The boys eyes seemed to glow with wonder. A tall dark haired man came over. "Come on over here Noah, look at the fish on the side of the boat." They both walked away. In a matter of minutes they hit land. A clunk signified that they had ran into shallow ground, just as planned. Captain Micheal's stood up and said "Everybody out now, crew proceed with bridge maneuver". The wall went down on the ship and automatically a fine metal bridge extended several feet into the mucky ground. "First off, we have to build some form of roads so we can travel. It seems due to the Earth's displacement all the solid ground went up the chute. No worry's,though, for we have dirt supplements aboard the arks. Okay listen up everyone! I need two teams of 10 each right now in front of me! This will be the Bridge Team! You all will be responsible for the placement of metal plates in the ground that will make our rovers easier to traverse this land, do you all understand?" Micheal's finished. The whole mass of people responded with a nod. "Very good, we should have it finished by dinnertime. Lets get to it!" Micheal's said as he picked up a sheet of metal.

About four hours later, it seemed the crew lead by Michael's was doing wonderful. They already had put down 100 yards of road and kept going. It was only until Micheal's called them all to the boat that they stopped. "All of you have worked hard today. Let it be know that you people are laying the foundations for literally a new world. Take a bow,people, take a bow."

End of Chapter 2


End file.
